Wanda Sanderson
"Of all the women that you could end up with; how did you end up with a celebrity?" "It was a long; but interesting story I'll tell you that much." '''- Felix & Carter Black about Wanda''' Wanda Syrena Sanderson O' Neill is a celebrity among the Ektos and the wife of Felix O' Neill. She is the mother of 6 children and known for her occupation as a model and actress. 'Origins' Wanda Sanderson was born December 6, 1898, according to Earth's time; to celebrities George and Syrena Sanderson. She was raised with 2 siblings; a brother named Arthur and a sister named Polly. She was very famous because of her relation to her musician father and her model/actress mother. Her sister was into art and her brother was into writing. By her 20s; Wanda roamed the streets as a model and actress, but she was constantly being followed and constantly stalked by paparazzi. She decided one day to actually take another way; however a couple of gangsters spotted her and tried raping her. Suddenly; Felix O' Neill came into the frame and beat them to the point where they retreated. Wanda suddenly felt attracted to Felix and both dated for a while. Despite her parent's disapproval of Felix's stature as a middle class man; Wanda stayed with him and then became his wife by the 20th century. A Husband Lost Wanda eventually found out she was pregnant and she told her husband and he was extremely happy to the fact that he was gonna be a father. The night he disappeared; Wanda wondered where he was and was capable of organizing a search from the nearest to some far planets; however no luck. Despite not having her husband around; she never remarried and gave birth to not one; but 6 children. She raised them with the help of her parents and no matter what; always watched the sky; hoping one day he'd return. '2323' By the year 2323; Wanda went into a deep depression, due to the fact her husband wasn't there for her. Eventually however; Felix returned with the help of Archer C. Carter and the I.A.F. This excited her due to her missing him for the last 400 years. Wanda thanked Archer and the I.A.F by inviting them to dinner; which was a vast feast and a celebration took place. Eventually though; after everything, the I.A.F thanked them for their hospitality and offered Felix a position as an informant for their part of the galaxy; which he graciously accepted. After the I.A.F left and their children were put to sleep; Wanda and Felix decided to have a little celebration of their own in the bedroom. 'Personality & Traits' Wanda is known to be a very caring and funny woman when it comes to family and interviews. She is also known to be very playful; particularly with her husband and even with her kids. She is known to also be a serious worker; as well as a faithful wife to Felix and mother to her children. Category:Ektos Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Good